True Breeze
by DualPersonal
Summary: A young cat Faunus who might just have his lucky break, his luck cut out for him. Whatever the case he will leave his mark on Remnant, no matter what stands in his way. (First fan fic / Weiss X OC)
1. Chapter 1

True Breeze

(A RWBY Fan fiction)

Chapter 1

**First Fan-fic hope you like it.**

Winter. The snow is falling gently on the grounds of Vale. The slight, cool breeze gives all the citizens a livelier mood. The world is at a time of peace, due to the resourcefulness of man. And at times like these, it all seems like the world is at the brightest it's ever been.

However, the brightest lights can cast the darkest of shadows, and in those shadows lie hatred, sadness, abuse, and violence. All of which were the creations of man. Forced upon themselves and others, man needed somebody to hate, somebody to look down upon, somebody to make themselves feel superior. Unfortunately, yet luckily for them, there was a race similar to humans who fit their description perfectly. They were known as Faunus.

The Faunus were a race similar to humans. They had intelligence, resourcefulness, and spoke the same language as humans. The only difference was that Faunus also shared characteristics of animals such as dogs, cats, deer, etc. This included behavioral patterns as well.

Faunus were mistreated, abused, and downright discriminated upon. Not because of inelegance or capability, but for the mere fact that they were not human.

As time progressed, these beings started to fight for their rights, and started to gain the equality that they so rightfully deserved. This was known as the Faunus civil rights movement, and was led by the organization known as the White Fang.

Hopefully due to these new strides of the Faunus race, these creatures could live in harmony with the humans of Remnant. Right now, however, some believe that Faunus are still inferior compared to humans. And in this world of love and hate, a boy looks up at the clouds hoping for a better tomorrow, and striving to get through the day.

Light bits of snow falls on his head and onto his ears, making them flicker ever so slightly. The light jacket didn't help him well in the cold weather. He needed to find some place warm, yet there was nowhere for him to go.

The boy was barely ten years old, an age too young for any child to be living on their own. With no home or place to go for help. He wanders the streets of lower Vale in search for food and water. Sometimes an occasional chef would give him something to eat at the back of a restaurant, but it was mostly swiping food nobody wanted to eat.

He stumbled into an ally way devoid of the strong winds. It wasn't warm by any means of the term, however it wasn't as harsh as it was on the streets. He continued to walk in the corridors of buildings, looking for a place to rest. His daily search of sustenance failed miserably, so the least he could do was find a place to rest.

As he continued walking, the boy started to hear voices drawing closer. Almost as if they were following him. The cat Faunus stopped dead in his tracks. The sound of footsteps were getting closer and faster. Suddenly the boy came upon a realization, and turned around to see if it was true.

He left footprints in the snow while he was walking.

Not but moments later, three men walked around the corner, two bare, and the third weld a blunt object.

_Oh no._

"Hey there little kitty. How ya doin?" the first one spoke. His voice as cold as the snow around them.

The other two walked around the boy, starting to surround him.

"You know little runts like you shouldn't be walking around these parts. As a matter of fact-"He paused. The one with the weapon grabbed his arm and threw the boy to the ground.

"Little beasts like you shouldn't be walking at all! James, make sure he doesn't walk. Ever."

The one named James held the weapon to the boy's legs, ready to fracture bone.

"Wait! Stop!" the boy cried. The third finally spoke.

"Calm down, this won't hurt a bit. It's gonna hurt a lot."

The Man with the weapon swiftly rose the object and threw it down with great force, only for it to be stopped by a sheathed sword.

"What the-"the man with the weapon grunted before being knocked into a wall with a hard kick. The remaining two looked at the sight on horror, yet only one had the courage to turn back and charge the poised man in black. Or in this case, stupidity.

He was immediately stopped by the sheathed blade knocking into his abdomen, followed by a twirl of the stick to knock his face sideways. The brawler then drop-kicked the thug into the ground. Leaving him beaten. Finally the man unsheathes his blade to point it directly at the third fool's face.

"Run." The fighter said. Allowing the man to flee in terror.

And so he did. The third ran screaming with his tail between his legs. The hero then directed his attention to the boy, whose jaw has practically hit the floor and beyond. The man reaches out his hand to help the young one, giving him a faint smile.

"Need help?"

**I take constructive criticism. Hope you enjoyed. ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

He stood there with his arm extended, waiting for the boy's response. However, the boy only looked at him with shock and disbelief. What seemed like an end to his travels turned into an action scene from a movie in mere seconds. At first, he couldn't believe what he had seen.

"Hey, are you alright?" the tall man asked.

The boy suddenly snaps back into reality. "Oh! Yeah, uh, I'm fine. Thanks." The cat boy grabs the helping hand and brings his knees off of the snow.

"It's not good for kids your age to be out this late. Especially around this part of Vale. Shouldn't you be at home?" the man started to question.

The boy swiftly analyzed the character before responding. He wore a black jacket with a red emblem on the back, Black pants, and black shoes. He wore half a mask over the right side of his face, and red flaring hair to match the rest of his apparel. The boy then directed his attention to the question, which brought only a gloom to his face.

"I… I don't have a home. I was looking for a place where I could sleep." The young cat said in a solemn tone.

The man's eyes shot open. "Wait, you're… Oh. I'm sorry." He then looked around to survey the area. "I don't think it would be best to talk here." The ginger put a small amount of money into the boy's hand.

"Go ahead and sleep some place warm, and meet me tomorrow outside of star's Dinner. We'll talk there." The man then turns and starts to leave into the streets. Leaving the boy alone in the ally.

"Wait! What's your name?" the boy shouts. The man turns his body half way to acknowledge the boy's question. He then gives a faint smile with a kind look in his eyes.

"I'll tell ya later." He the leaves the boy alone for good. Disappearing behind the buildings. The Faunus then runs out of the ally to catch up with him, only to find that he was too far away to catch up to.

He stood there, astonished by the whole ordeal. So many questions ran through his mind. But they could only be answered by that man. He was in no condition to keep going today. It would be best if he took the man's advice and slept someplace warm for the night. He looks down at the packet of money the man in black gave him. It was no large sum, but it was enough for him to get by for the night.

The Boy stopped at an inn close by. It didn't seem too fancy, but it looked like a comfortable place. He paid for a one night fair and left to his room.

Not in a long time has the boy felt the sensation of lying down on a well-made bed. Time after time he has had to sleep on concrete or on grass, but now he felt a soft cushion below him, drifting him deeper into sleep.

Although it was just for on we night, he couldn't help but feel like a large weight has ben lifted off of his shoulders. Maybe this man would take him to a place where he could eat and sleep as much as he wanted. Maybe he would take care of him as a father would for a sun. It may have seems as if it was just a small act of kindness, but kindness goes a long way for the little Faunus.

Whatever the case, the boy could rest easy this night, and hopefully more nights to come. The one thing for certain is, he just might have made a new friend.

**Interesting. -_-**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Upper Vale. The city blossomed with color in the winter. The buildings and houses were decorated with lights, and all of the sidewalks had a thin layer of snow. It was the perfect time for people to enjoy the chilling weather while it lasted, and for children to frolic about in the snowy fields.

_Star's dinner was the place._ He though, walking around, dazed from his blessed slumber. It was the day after the event in the ally transpired, and the boy was ecstatic about what mysteries or fortunes the man in black may hold.

It has been quite some time since he has been to the upper district of Vale, so he was having trouble finding the dinner. It wasn't a very well-known hot spot either, making the harder than it should have been. However, after a two hour search, the boy was lead to the sweet smell of pancakes nearby, and discovered the place he had been searching for.

The young Faunus looked through one of the window of the establishment to find the man in black at the corner of the restaurant. He looked at his clothes, beaten, torn, dirty, having second thoughts about walking in looking like a homeless child, even if he was a homeless child. Eventually, his hunger and curiosity got the better of dignity, and he entered the dinner.

The aroma of the dinner was filled with the scent of cooked dough and fresh bacon, a mixture of soft and moist with salt and savory. He could sit at the door all day and salivate over whatever wonders are going on in the kitchen, however, he reminded himself of his purpose for being, and continued to the back.

The he sat, the same man from yesterday in the exact same attire. He seemed to be flickering with his scroll to pass time, but put it in his pocket at the sight of the boy. "Good, you made it." Said the man.

The boy sat down on the other side of the table, "Yeah, crazy night huh?" said the boy, his tone sounding energetic and well rested.

"Sorry about last night, I just didn't want to stay in that area. My names' Adam. Adam Taurus."

The boy's face suddenly brightened with joy, "Sorry!? You were so awesome! You took those guys out so fast I blinked and they were all on the floor!"

Adam was surprised by the boy's response, but was happy to see he took it well. "Woah, calm down there, no need to make a fuss. So what's your name?"

The boy then pulled back the tension "Oh! Uh, sorry. My name is Jonathan. It's nice to meet you Adam, and thanks for last night." He ended shyly.

Around this time a waiter brought a plate of pancakes to the table and placed in front of Jonathan. His eyes glared at the flaps of dough, he then pointed at the plate as if asking if they were for him.

"Go on, I got them for you." Adam said in reply.

Almost immediately, Jonathan scarfed down the first pancake, making Adams face explode in surprise. "Wow, if I would have known you were gonna eat like that I would have gotten more."

Ignoring Adam, Jonathan continued to eat his breakfast. He did however, slowdown to question the man's motives. "Hey, why did you help me out last night? And why do all this stuff for me?"

"I had a feeling you would ask that. Tell me, Jonathan, do you know why those guys attacked you yesterday?" The man questioned.

A flat-mouthed grimace grew on the boy's face. "I can take a guess." He said wiggling his cat ears.

"Exactly. You see, I work for a group of people who want to stop humans from acting like that towards, people like us." He said referencing the horns on his head.

"Mr. Taurus, I've heard of the White Fang. You don't have to baby talk me." Jonathan rolled his eyes.

The smile on Adam's face grew wider, but he still spoke in a serious tone. "Then you know why I helped you. I don't want to see another of my kind being treated like a mutt. Or anyone by that matter."

The boy stopped eating to focus more on the conversation. "So why this? Why not let me go on with my life?"

Adam then leaned in close, "because I don't want to see you back on the streets where this could happen again. I want you to know that I'm going to do everything I can to get you out of this mess."

The boy's eyes started to look worrisome, "Well why not now? Isn't there some place you could take me, or something you can give me to help me out?"

Adam tried to reclaim the conversation. "Hold on. Look, today and tomorrow, there's a very important even I have to go to at the Schnee estate, and I don't have any cash on me to help you out right now."

Jonathan then tried to reason, "Well, can I came with you? I won't get involved in anything I promise." He rushed out in a whimper.

"I'm sorry, I just can't help you right now. Look, if you just hang in there for tomorrow I might be able to help you."

The boy tried to interrupt, "Wait, couldn't you-"at that moment, a ringer started to go off in Adams pocket.

"Hold that thought." Adam said. He pulled out his scroll and held it up to his ear. "Hello? Yeah. What? Now? Ugh, alright, I'll be right there. Bye. Sorry Jonathan, I need to go, now." The mad stands up and stats to briskly walk away.

"Wait! Adam!" Jonathan said trying to get the man's attention, but he was too far, and the boy's cries fell on deaf ears. Once again, he was left alone, aimless in direction. All he could do was sit there with a blank stare scared on his face.

_It's just a day of two. He'll help me afterwards. Right?_

**AAAAAHHHH! I did it. ^_^**

**Follow or favorite please.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Dust. The mineral that lead humanity to salvation. After a long period of darkness, mankind discovered a type of crystal that could harness the power of the elements. These crystals gave humanity the power to combat the darkness, and bring light onto their weary world.

As civilizations continued to grow, Dust was being used in different ways. Instead of just weaponry, dust was used as a power source for most technologies used today.

However, with civilization comes an economy, and no other company is higher in economic status then the Schnee Dust company. The Schnee Dust Company is one of the largest sources of energy propellant in the world, and the largest dust distributer. The company is also known for using Faunus labor, and is still rumored to use it today. Strangely, this has had little to no effect on the sales and distribution of their product.

To end these rumors of Faunus labor thriving in the company, Mr. Schnee has arranged a dinner party that will host a young representative from the White Fang. Hopefully this young, charismatic gentleman could convince people that there is no bad blood between the Schnee family and the Faunus anymore.

Adam darts out of the restaurant in a rush to get to his car. He pulls out the phone from his pocket and calls the number he was contacted by earlier.

"Hello? Adam?" The man on the other end replied.

"Damien, what's the situation?" Adam replied, stating the engine of his car.

"Yeah, um. Our little "representative" is having some… Difficulties reading his lines." Damien answered, unable to phrase his opinion correctly.

"What, do you want me to buy him some acting classes. Sorry were on a low budget as is."

"No I want you to smack him senseless, but since that's illegal, could you just come and talk to him?" Damien said, sounding defeated.

Damien was a good friend of Adam, and he was a Faunus who was fighting for the exact same thing he was. Freedom. He was always besides Adam during every event or protest, sometimes even controlling his own meetings. However, when it came to dealing with children, he wasn't exactly best suited for the job. Especially with this case in particular.

"Okay, I'll be right there. I'm about two minutes away from the wreck center."

"Alright, thanks. Hey, where did you run off to anyway? Were you talkin' to that Blake girl again?"

Adam started to get irritated with the conversation. "What!? No! It doesn't matter. I'm right here."

Damien ends the conversation. "Alright, whatever you say… Pedo." The call ends immediately.

_That son of a-_

Adam parks his car in a fit, slamming on the brakes just slightly passed the point of annoyance. He stepped out into the chill of the winter day, and is reminded of the events of the previous night.

_One thing at a time Adam, one thing at a time._

As he opens the door, he sees a young boy sitting in a chair wearing a very agitated look on his face. He stares directly at the door, acknowledging Adam's presence, and gives a relieved sigh.

`"Adam, thank god you here. Have you seen this speech? I've seem Grimm write better lines than this. Isn't the whole point of this speech supposed to be the slightest bit convincing?" the boy said, his British accent making him sound condescending.

Adam then looks to see his friend Damien sitting slightly farther from the boy, and looking as equally frustrated. "I don't see anything wrong with it. It seems fine to me." Damien defended.

"I'm talking to Adam, thank you. Here look at this. Tell me how convinced you are." The boy said. His tone growing in agitation.

The wolf's name was Alexander Lunes, and he has been known for taking part in many of school rallies for Faunus Civil rights. He is a well-known student who achieve the highest grades in his class. Unfortunately, his good grades and political knowledge are mere masks that hide his true nature. A young, self-centered, spoiled brat who cares more about his reputation that the good of the cause.

Adam takes the speech from the Boy's hand and gives it a quick glance. "This seems perfectly fine to me."

"Are you mad!? There's no feeling, no emotion, I can't work with this." Alex spits out.

Adam moves closer to the boy, not intending to bend to his fit. "But what's on this page is the truth. This is the situation that were facing and people need to know this."

"Yes, but it's boring. Shouldn't a speech be just a little more enthralling, and not just a bunch of fact and statistics?" Alex argued.

Adam's patience was growing thin. "The words aren't supposed to "enthrall" the audience, that's the speaker's job. Your, job." Adam replied, sending the boy back a step.

"Wha- How dare you! Ugh! Fine, Have it your way. Just don't expect sympathy if this doesn't succeed." Alex said storming off into the other room.

All that was left were the two friends and an awkward silence. Luckily Damien was able to shrug it off. "So I've been having fun today." He said sarcastically.

"Yeah, laughs all around." Adam joked, taking a seat right next to his friend.

"You really think this kid is our best bet. Why don't you just give the speech, you good at it?" The Fox Faunus offered.

"No. This kid is pretty popular in the Faunus Civil right movement, although I doubt he cares about it anymore. Plus it has more of an impact if a younger generation displays the situation." Adam answered.

"Yeah, I guess." Damien decides to change the topic. "So, if you weren't talking to that little brunet, where did you go?" He questioned.

"I helped out a cat Faunus from getting killed by three idiots in an ally last night. Turns out the kid's homeless. I want to help him. But I don't have any money to provide. Plus, this party is tomorrow, and we've got the most uptight kid in the word to give our speech. I just can't deal with it all." Adam sighed into his hand.

"Hey, calm down. Take one thing at a time. It's not like this is the first time you've had a lot on your plate. I know there are other things going on right now, but we've been waiting for an opportunity like this. We can't let anything stop us now." Damien said, calming Adam's stress.

"(sigh) I guess you're right. Thanks Damien." Adam said slightly relieved.

"Not s problem. Come on let's check up on our little drama queen."

The two leave the rehearsal area and move back stage. Time was slowly running out for Adam Taurus, but all he has to do is make sure he gets things right by tomorrow. Hopefully, nothing unexpected will arise and mess with the objective.

Unfortunate, that just might be the case.

**Boom…. Done.**

**Follow and favorite please. :DDDDDDDDDD**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The Schnee Estate. A large, eloquent manor filled with wide open corridors, and large rooms meant for visitors, relatives, or close friends. But, this time in particular, this beautiful palace would be used for a large party hosted by none other than the Schnee family itself.

This gathering was not due to an accomplishment, nor is it a celebration or an anniversary, but it is a means of assurance. To show the people of Vale, and all the people of Remnant, that the Schnee Company has changes their means of labor. During the party, a representative of the White Fang will give a few words of conformation that the past is now behind them, and to look forward to a new future.

Jonathan walked the streets of Vale, lost and confused. It was the day after his meeting with Adam, and the lack of food was starting to get to him. He would try to steal something, but he wouldn't feel right doing it. Despite a few instances of desperation, Jonathan was against stealing from other people. He didn't want to be just some homeless crook on the street, he actually believed that he could one day leave this life, and have a chance a t being successful.

However, that heart of gold just might be the end of him. His body started t fell lighter, and his head would sometimes go blank. The weather was no help either. Sure there were people on the streets, enjoying the moments of winter, but the frosted air only made it harder on the boy. Although his body was failing, his resolve was true, and he would rather die on the street, than be known as a criminal.

Some may call it a stroke of luck, or fate shining upon him, either way, Jonathan noticed a sign on one of the shops in the market place.

_"__To the people of vale. You have cordially invited to a party in at the Schnee residents December 20__th,__in honor of a new and brighter future for everybody…"_

The ad seems to include the events being held and a few extra details Jonathan chose to ignore. However, he did notice some important information at the end.

_"__Formal attire is required. See you there!"_

Not only did Jonathan not have the money for clothing, but he wouldn't even know where to get it. Now Jason was starting to get desperate, and the thought of all the sweet, succulent, cuisines they would be serving. His mind started to wander in all sorts of different directions. Eventually he caved into his hunger, and started to march to the nearest clothing store.

It seemed as if he had walked for a mile, but he finally arrived at a clothing store that was "Formal." Jonathan walked in, immediately feeling outmatched and outclassed just by the atmosphere. This feeling was similar to the one at the dinner, the feeling that you don't belong where you are. Never the less, Jonathan walked through the store, looking for the right thing to wear for the occasion, unaware of the footsteps trothing behind him.

After a few minutes of meandering around the store, he saw what looked like the perfect outfit for him, a light green, buttoned down, shirt sleeve shirt, dark black dress pants, and black dress shoes. The outfit seemed more perfect than he envisioned, however, the price was far beyond the budget of free. Jonathan Stared to put the items in a plastic bag, if he ran now he might be able to get away from the clerk. That would have been the case, if the clerk wasn't as close by as he thought.

"Excuse me, sir."

The boy froze in spot, turning ever so slowly to the figure behind him.

"You were planning to pay for those, weren't you?"

He reacted fast, and straitened himself in a very eloquent manner. "Of course I was! What do you take me for, some, peasant!?" The boy stuttered.

"Well, pardon my assumptions but, you're dressed like a homeless man, and you shoved all your items in that bag faster than a racehorse." Woman said.

He stood there completely dumbstruck. The woman towered over him, and threw daggers with her eyes. There was a long, awkward pause before the Woman continued to speak.

"Son, where are you parents?"

There was no getting around her, and he no longer had the heart or the energy to lie. "I don't have parents, miss. I was planning on stealing an outfit to go to this party."

The woman decided to ponder. "Party? What's so special about this party that you ned to resort to measures such as this?"

Jonathan looks at the ground, disappointed with himself. "I… I thought I could get some free food. Now it seems pretty stupid but. Miss, you have to understand, I haven't had hardly anything to eat in three days, and I ca-"

"Stop." He blonde said. Kneeling down to reach the boy's level. Only then did the boy notice the cat ears on her head.

_She's a Faunus. _ He thought.

"You seem like a nice boy, but I can't give these cloth out for free." The female cat said. Jonathan started to lower his head in disappointment.

"However, allow me to propose an exchange of services." He enlightened.

The boy raised his head. "What do you mean?" The male cat said, confused about the woman's offer.

"I'll give you the outfit and, you can repay me sometime in the future. Do we have a deal?"

Jonathan's face brightened at the woman's offer. "Wait, but, won't your boss get mad at you?"

"Boss? I'm the owner of this store." The woman walks to the door and opens it for him, just remember the deal we made, alright?"

He ran towards the woman, grabbing her hand and shaking it vigorously. "Thank you, thank you miss. I promise I'll come back."

"Ah, ha, ha. You welcome. Run along now."

Jonathan almost ran out the door, but he needed to know one more thing before he left.

"Wait, I'm sorry. I didn't get you name."

She smiled at the boy's manners. "Hmp. It's Serra. Thank you for asking. Now go Jonathan, time is running out."

With that, the boy raised his thumb to her and ran off into the snow, once again, brightened by the kindness of another. All the pieces were in place, and now they will fall where they may. The only thing left is to watch the show.

**Oh snap! Wait… How did she know Jonathan's name? Eh. Probably not important.**

**Favorite and follow.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The castle stared him down. He had never seen a building so well crafted, so beautiful, and so condescendingly tall in his life. The boy walked hesitantly to the door, where a greeter stood and gave people that walked in a kindhearted glance. When Jonathan made his way to the door, the expressing on the man's face drifted into a blank, if not, repulsed glare.

The man held his hand upright. "Hold on." He said, giving the boy a stern voice, and a chill down his spine.

For a few seconds, the man only stood there analyzing him, as if he had something to hide, but, finally his expression returned to his light-hearted composure.

"Sorry for the inconvenience, go on in." said the greater as he opened the door. Instead of speaking, Jonathan merely walked past the man in a hurry, too nervous to go against him.

The white, marble walls were brightly lit with shining yellow lights, giving the entire room a warm peaceful feel. He looked around the large palace to find all sorts of interesting activities. There were dancers, artists, live music, and even a dance floor. It was all a warm and overwhelming site, however, the pain in his stomach spoke louder than the music, or the people.

Just as the thought of food crossed his mind, the aroma of freshly cooked meat ran past his nose. Jonathan almost flinched at the scent, giving him the extra boost he needed to move past the crowd.

The scent was growing stronger as he moved forward, cutting through every intersection of people that he could. Only a few more waves before he quell his hunger.

"Excuse me. Hello, Faunus boy." Jonathans stopped. His head turned to see a girl, around his age, calling for him.

"Weiss! That is not how a proper lady addresses people." Said the man standing next to her.

Jason felt obligated to talk to the two as they walked closer.

"My apologies, my daughter isn't used to meeting new people. My name is Mr. Schnee, and this is my daughter, Weiss Schnee." He gestured to the girl.

"Hello there. And what is your name?"

The boy hesitated, "Jonathan. My name is Jonathan." He said with a blank tone and extended his hand. Weiss openly accepted his handshake, and looked at him with her lovely pale blue eyes.

"Jonathan what?" she spoke curiously.

"Jonathan King."

"Well, Mr. King, would you care to dance?" She gleamed.

His stomach internally groaned, and he was beginning to feel light-headed. The lack of food continued to eat at him. "Actually I-"

"Of cores he would!" Mr. Schnee said ecstatically. "What better of a way to show our family's respect towards Faunus?"

"I'm sorry?" Jonathan said confused. It was only then that the name 'Schnee' ran through his mind. He was speaking to owner of the house and the host of the party.

_Oh shit._

"Come on now Mr. King, while the knight is young." Weiss exclaimed, dragging him to the dance floor. The boy looked back to the dining hall with an excruciating longing. He wanted to rip his hand away from the young girl, but if he were to anger the head of the household in any possible manner, who knows what could become of him.

As the two approached the dance floor, Weiss looked at the MC as a warning to put on a slow song. "And now it's time for a little bit of smooth loving, so grab that special person and hold them all so close." He announced with flare and style.

Jonathan's heart started beating faster, and the girl wrapped her arms around him. Her feet stared to move along to the calming sounds echoing through the house while Jonathan's motions were a bit clumsy and awkward. "Sorry, this is my first time dancing." He tried to justify himself.

"Don't stress out too much. Simply move naturally along to the music, you'll understand." She assure him.

Jonathan looked into the young girl's eyes. They seemed so beautiful in the dim lighting of the dance floor, only adding to the atmosphere. Her hands lay softly in his, and their steps were know in time with each other. The warmth he felt right now was so much more relaxing to the cold harshness of sleeping outside. He would have loved to keep dancing with the lovely young Schnee, but the hunger pains started to reanimate, and twist his insides with a harsh burning sensation.

He gently pulled away from the girl's sweet fingers, "I'm sorry, I have to go." He Said.

"Oh, right. I forgot about why you're here. Well, it was fun dancing with you Mr. King," she sent him off.

"As with you, Ms. Schnee," he tried to sound as eloquent as possible. She giggled at his charming response.

**I'm sorry for the long wait. I know some of you might not be reading this anymore and I don't blame you. I don't want to be like all of those other writers and not finish what I have started. Regardless of whether or not you are going to read the rest, I WILL finish this story. And to those skeptics, I say DON'T BELIEVE ME JUST WATCH! (Jazz music)**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Adam tapped his foot in annoyance. The speech was in five minutes and Alexander was nowhere to be seen. He had searched the entire first floor, and Damien was checking the second.

After a few extra minutes of waiting, Damien finally came rushing down the stairs to Adam. "I couldn't find him, how about you?" He stressed out.

"Nothing, where else could he be if we already checked the first two floors?" Adam asked. "Do you think he went up higher?"

"I don't know? Dammit! This is why I hate dealing with kids," Damien continued to panic.

"Quit freaking out! Look he has to be in here somewhere, so let's just get some of the waiters and tenants to look for him," Adam suggested.

Coincidentally, a tenant was nearby had just finished serving a group of guests and walked past Adam and Damien. "Hey, buddy," Adam tried to get the man's attention.

"Yes sir, what can I do for you?" the vest-wearing worker asked.

"I need you and you co-workers to help me find a Faunus boy. He's supposed to be giving a speech in…" Adam checked the time on his watch to see that there were only a two minutes before the speech had to be given. "You know what, when you find him, don't bring him over. Just direct him to the stage when he goes on, he has the speech with him," Adam finally stopped barraging the man with orders.

The tenant gave him a blank stare for a few seconds then switched back to his pleasant composure. "Um… Sure sir, absolutely. We will try our best." He assured then darted back to the kitchen.

The man fled into the kitchen with a panicked and confused look on his face. "Matt, what's wrong…and who were you talking to," one of the cooks replied.

"I have no idea, but he said that we need to find a Faunus boy. He's supposed to be giving the speech. He also said to takin to the stage and he has the script and-"

"Woah, woah, woah, slow down man. I saw a Faunus kid a few seconds ago getting a plate full of food. He's probably still in the dining are," the cook reassured. "Just stop freaking out and go get this done."

"Okay, thanks man. It's just that I've already got a verbal warning and my wife has been stressing me out and-," the tenant went on.

"Matt, Matt. I don't care. Just go get this done alright."

"Yeah, sure." The tenant walked out of the kitchen and headed toward the dining area.

Jonathan had finally reached the dining hall with a plate full of anything and everything that he could fit on it. He no longer care whether or not he looked like an animal, he just needed to eat. He sat at a table in the corner of the room and started to gorge into the mound on his plate, savoring every last bite that he could.

As he mowed through the food, he couldn't help but feel strange about this entire situation. Nothing felt right. Why did the owner of the estate come up and talk to him? What did Weiss mean by 'I forgot why you were here'?

"There you are," a male voice called. Jonathan looked up to see one of the waiters walk towards him. The man grabbed the boy by the hand and pulled him up off the seat "Come on, you supposed to be on stage right now."

"What are you talking about," the boy said trying to free himself from the man's grasp. Unfortunately, the man's grasp was too strong, and he had completely ignored what Jonathan just asked.

Damien started pacing back and forth while Adam continued to check the time. "That's it, we can't wait any longer. You have to give the speech Adam." Damien said in full alert.

"Dammit, well I guess I have no choice now," Adam groaned. Before he could walk to the stage however, the MC started to make an announcement.

"Well then, we've had our fun here and there, but now is the time that we all find out, why we are here. And nobody could possibly do it better than Mr. Schnee himself." The music died down and everybody began to take a seat at the tables scattered across the showroom.

Mr. Schnee walked up to the podium as the announcer left. "We have gathered today in honor and in pride of the Schnee Dust Company. For many years, my company has built the foundation of the world we now live in. And yes, it is true that we have been known to use Faunus labor in our production. But when I became CEO of the company, I realized how monstrous these acts of slavery were, and did away with them immediately. However, some may believe that we still use Faunus for slave labor. Now, I can go on all day on this microphone about how that is completely falsified, but I would rather have a known representative of the Faunus civil right movement here to assure you all that we have the upmost respect for the Faunus population. I would like to properly introduce, Jonathan King to the stage."

On cue, the tenant shoved Jonathan onto the stage, and the lights began to focus on his location. He looked out into the crowd and saw a sea of faces waiting for him to speak on the microphone. On the other end of the stage stood Mr. Schnee with the same amount of anticipation.

Damien shot a glance over to Adam, "Who the hell is that," he said aloud.

"That's the cat Faunus I was saved a few days ago," Adam stood in awe.

"What's he doing here? Why is he on stage? Where the hell is Alexander?" Damien was getting louder.

"I'm right here, stop shouting you maniac," Alexander appeared from behind the two.

Damien grew a furious look on his face. "Where were you! We looked everywhere for you."

"I was in the restroom on the third floor," he tossed casually.

"Why!" Damien was about to explode.

"Because there's nobody up there. What, did you expect me to go in a restroom full of filthy old men?" He stopped and saw Jonathan on stage with Mr. Schnee. "Who is that?"

Jonathan gulped in stress before he started to speak. "Hello, my name is Jonathan King," he paused unsure of what to say next. "In a brief description, the past few days have really opened my eyes to what the Schnee Company really is."

_Alright, I've gotten this far. I wish I really did know what the Schnee Company is, or at least had something to go on. _ He thought. Jonathan looked out into the crowd one last time and saw the young Weiss Schnee looking at him with some type of hope or admiration.

He them smiled at her and faced the audience, "And from the second I walked in here, I was greeted by friendly faces and a warm inviting atmosphere. I was served the most delectable meal I have ever had, and I even had the opportunity to dance with Mr. Schnee's lovely daughter. I feel as if I have been welcomed to a family gathering and that we're all here to celebrate and cherish what we have."

"What in the world is he doing?" Alexander started to get angry.

Adam turned around and gave the boy a smug look. "Doing your job."

"So to those of you that might think that the Schnee dust company is some corrupt business that uses slave labor, as a person who has suffered through years of abuse for my heritage, I would gladly shake this man's hand any day of the-"

"STOP THIS INSTANT!" Alex shouted through the crowd.

**I apologize for this incident, but I accidentally didn't post the end of chapter 7. It would be best if you got the full experience of the chapter so please reread if you'd like and I will address this in chapter 8.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**STOOOOOOOOOOOOOP! Before you read this chapter, I would like you all to know that I did not fully transfer chapter 7 the first time around. I have now added the last two or so paragraphs and I suggest you read them in order to understand the transition. Bad move on my part. Thanks for sticking by me. :)**

All of the people in the room span their heads towards the whining Faunus child. Despite the glares, Alexander's face remained still and full of spite, ready to throw his rage at this unknown imposter. "That's enough! He is not the representative who is supposed to be giving the speech, I am," He spat.

The heads of the crowd, along with Mr. Schnee and his daughter, then turned to Jonathan who was shaking in fear. "Mr. King, I do hope that this is some type of farce," Mr. Schnee questioned with his suspicions raised.

Before the cat Faunus could respond, Alexander butted in once again. "He locked me up in the third floor restroom and told me how he was going to sabotage the presentation so he could get a bite to eat. Look at him! His hair is filthy and his composure is disgusting; he's obviously homeless." He lied.

Adam pulled the boy off to the side. "What the hell are you doing? He didn't do any of that," he grunted to Alex.

"Well maybe you shouldn't have let him take over MY show. Now he's going to pay for it," He huffed.

"Why you little brat!" Damien said.

"What are you two going to do? Hit me, Alexander Lunes, in front of a group of aristocrats. Pft, I highly doubt it." Adam and Damien were in a bind. No matter how much they didn't want to admit it, what Alex said was true.

"Mr. King, is it true that you trapped Alexander Lunes in the restroom, and came here merely to indulge yourself in food?" Mr. Schnee's voice grew sterner.

With all eyes and ears focused on Jonathan, he couldn't help but lower the ears on his head in shame. "What!? N-no, I didn't do that… well I did do one part, but I didn't do that part… or the other part… Um, I mean no. I didn't… I don't think," A pressure of fear started to build inside of him.

Mr. Schnee rolled his eyes. "Alright. That's enough of this, guards! Take this boy and make sure he is arrested for disturbing the peace and kidnapping," He called.

"Wait! Nononono," Jonathan tried to stop his command. Unfortunately his pleads were ignored and three men started to surround him.

"No, you can't do that!" Adam tried to enter, yet the men continued to retrieve the young cat Faunus.

Just before one of the guards put a hand on Jonathan, he gave out a shrieking cat-like hiss to deafen the guards. The men held their ears to reduce the piercing sound, leaving Jonathan the perfect opportunity to escape. "After him!" Mr. Schnee commanded.

Jonathan ran straight for the front door, yet the doorman that greeted him stood as a block to get through. In a panic, the boy stopped dead in his tracks and traversed up a nearby staircase, hoping now to use a window on the second floor to escape.

Hallway after hallway, door after door, the boy tried to flee from the perusing guards and ones that he had accidentally ran into. Finally, after what seemed like a chase that would last forever, Jonathan's cat-like speed and reflexes were able to get him a good enough distance from his pursuers. He looked around to find if there were any windows or air vents that he could use to disappear from the scene, yet after a full 360 degree scan, he only found a knife pointed to his throat with a familiar face holding the grip. "Don't move," Said the little Schnee.

Jonathan was astonished, dumbfounded even. How in the world could she have found him in such little time? "W-where did you come from?" he panicked.

"There are a lot of secret passages in this house that only I know about and can get through, so don't think about running," her voice was sharp and feisty for a girl her age.

What should Jonathan do? Should he knock the girl out and escape? No, he didn't have the heart to touch her. Or should he try to explain the situation to her. Wrong, that would take too much time. But what else was there to do?

"There he is! Take him down," called a guard from one end of the hallway. Jonathan shot a glance behind him to see two guards with shock pistols aimed and read to fire.

"Oh crap! Move!" With a flurry of speed and force, Jonathan swung one of the doors open, pulled Weiss into the room, and shut the door as fast as he could. After Shutting the door, he grabbed a dresser next to the doorway and pushed it over the frame, making it almost impossible to open, at least for now.

Although one problem was temporarily resolved, in lied another. Weiss once again had the dagger directed at Jonathan's head. "Don't think that just because I'm a girl I won't use this." Weiss threatened.

"Please, listen to me," Jonathan pleaded. "If you give me a few seconds I can explain the situation."

"The only thing I need to understand is that you lied to me and my father, and you kidnapped that Faunus Civil-whatever."

"I didn't lie to you, and I didn't kidnap or trap anybody."

A loud banging came from the other side of the blocked door. "Open this door right now! Where is my daughter?"

Weiss dropped the knife and ran towards the door, "I'm in here father."

The banging increased in volume. "I said open this door right now!"

"Father, its fine. I'm RIGHT HERE!"

"God dammit OPEN THIS DOOR!"

"Everybody just CALM DOWN!" Jonathan screamed.

"GIVE ME BACK MY DAUGHTER!"

"FATHER, STOP!" Weiss screamed at the top of her lungs. Suddenly, the room was overtaken by a bright spectrum of colors. The flashing lights were being emitted by strange circular patterns beneath the girl's feet, and her body was being enveloped by a bright photon.

"Is that a…glyph?" Jonathan asked aloud in astonishment and awe. After the boy spoke, the particles that enveloped the young girl busted through the air, sending beams of light through the walls, and a solar flare that blinded Jonathan's eyes.

After the blinding light had worn down, the boy looked at the shining girl through his lack of vision, and she did the same. Just as if they were dancing again, they looked into each other's eyes and the ground ferociously shook below them.

The building was on the verge of collapse.

**Uh-oh. O_O**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**I Apologize for the text being almost unreadable. the problem should be fixed now.**

Semblance. Every living creature in remnant has what is known as a semblance, which is a specific type of energy produced by the individual to help them survive. However, thanks to mankind's resourcefulness, these abilities are praised and uncommon rather than a necessity for survival. The only thing that cannot, under any circumstance, have a semblance are Grimm, however Faunus are able to have them just as humans do.

Of cores, a person cannot activate their semblance until they reach a certain age, yet there are some exceptions. Some people are gifted the ability to discover their semblances at birth, yet it is only possible through a trigger of events or one singular event. In addition, even though one may be able to activate their semblance at an early age, that does not mean they can fully control it. The situation could go two ways, either you see it as a blessing, and are praised for your youthful talent, or you are cursed to a power that you cannot control.

The Schnee estate is one of the largest buildings in the city, and on days such as these, the towering mansion must get as much power as it needs to. Therefore, Mr. Schnee thought it would be best to install their own dust propeller underneath their house in order to successfully distribute power throughout the building. Although dust propellers are useful and efficient in producing energy, they can also be highly dangerous to put near and residential area. Luckily, Mr. Schnee was always two steps ahead of the game, and concealed the propeller into a thick metal engine, which was ready to withstand any type of harmful outdoor disturbance.

Unfortunately, the only thing the metal couldn't withstand was the only thing Mr. Schnee could not have possibly guessed, his own daughter.

The ground below Jonathan started to rumble and dismantle itself, and the glowing Schnee girl in the middle of the room was beginning to lose her balance. The boy sprung up and opened his arms, catching the girl from her fall with tremendous accuracy.

Weiss opened her fear-shut eyes to see Jonathan smiling cheerfully towards her. "Are you okay?" he asked.

She wanted to respond, but the sealed off door was smashed open by none other than Mr. Schnee himself. As soon as he walked in the collapsing room, he saw his beloved daughter literally in the arms of a boy. "Get your filthy hands off of her!" he commanded, backed up by two of his guards.

"Okay! Fine, take her. I didn't want her anyway-"The cracks in the floor around Jonathan escalated in to a full circle that sent both him and Weiss crashing back onto the first floor.

Jonathan lain flat in his back as the dust from the falling debris clouded around him. Weiss had fallen on top of him in an awkward and mangled angle. He tried to push her off but realized that she had fallen unconscious. He looked around to see that the room that was once booming with life was now almost completely deserted and destroyed. Beautifully designed pillars were now falling to pieces at the scene, and the decorative dance floors, tables, and even the DJ system was now reduce to nothing.

The only other people that stayed in the building were Adam, Damien, and Alexander. To top it off, Mr. Schnee, along with all of the guards that tried to capture Jonathan, came rushing down the stairs.

Jonathan slowly tried to stand up, though the shaking of the room was not helping his attempts. Alexander was the first to notice Jonathan stand and, like the brat that he is, decided to once again turn the situation against the poor cat Faunus. "Guards! Mr. Schnee! He has your daughter, get him!" he tried to rile them up.

Damien gave him the most furious look. "Stop talking! You're just making this worse," he complained. After Damien's words, the estate started shaking more ferociously than ever, sending a fright down the spines of everybody in the room.

Regardless, Adam stood strong and tall, and faced the Schnee grunts with a defensive stance. "Jonathan, get her out of here!" he called.

"What!? Why?" the boy panicked.

"Because she's what's causing this to happen." He stated. "We'll hold these guys off so you can get out of here," he said referring to him and Damien.

Alexander started to flinch in fear, "But, I can get out of here too, right?" he said almost bogglingly.

Damien took this as an opportunity to put some fright into the little hellion. "Oh, hell no. You're staying right here with the two of us," He taunted, making the boy yelp in fear.

Jonathan looked at Adam once more, in which Adam gave him the same heroic look he did the night they met. "Don't worry. I'll be fine. Besides, I've been needing a stress reliever," he assured.

Jonathan picked Weiss up off the ground and darted out of the door as fast as he could, despite hearing the brawling that was taking place behind him. He ran out into the cold winds and held the unconscious girl as tightly as he could for warmth. With a full turn around, he saw the towering castle now reduced to shambles.

Now with Weiss away from the propeller, the rumbling reduced itself to a mere tremor, and it seemed as if the beast had finally been quelled.

Unfortunately, the end is never truly the end, and with one final earth-shattering quake, the tip of the estate separated from the large pile of rubble and came tumbling down strait towards Jonathan and Weiss.

Jonathan gave out a large groan of annoyance and exhaustion, but was soon replaced by fear for his life and Weiss' when he tripped and fell over, dropping Weiss and himself to the floor. Every event in the past few days have been one big mess after another for little Jonathan. The only thing he wanted to do from the start was to survive and live another day. This isn't the first time he had been so close to death. As a matter of fact, it happened quite often for him. However, right now felt different.

Normally Jonathan only feared for his own life, and lived for himself. But in this entire ordeal he met so many people who have helped him survive and enjoy himself these past few moments. He had been given so much; food and generosity from Adam, Serra gave him a chance for hope, and the Schnees welcomed him into their home worth open arms.

He had been given so much, it was almost impossible for someone as kindhearted as him to not return the favor. So, with of the last bit of his strength, he decided to give back to the person who truly needed it at this time, Weiss.

Jonathan wobbled to his feet, shaking in his skin as the large piece of stone continued towards them. It toppled closer and closer, making the boy shiver almost every time it rotated. Just then, out of the clear blue, a strong gust of wind blew in all directions around Jonathan. The cold enveloped him and gave him an overwhelming sensation.

He knew what he needed to do.

The object came barreling closer and closer, yet Jonathan stood strong and tall in front of the piece of mass.

At first, Weiss' eyes started to flicker open and closed, but after a few blinks and groans, she finally regained consciousness, only to see her certain demise.

At last, one truly final gust of wind shot Jonathan in the back, and a flurry of energized winds stated to circle the boy as he lifted his hand to stop the ton of stone. Blue and Green gusts of wind flew around his hand and started to create a freezing cyclone, and the large piece of stone was being eroded and destroyed by Jonathan's True Breeze.

Weiss could only sit there on the floor, unable to form words. Jonathan had found his semblance. And the only thing he needed was a friend.

Jonathan's storm had died down, and the hurdling ball of death was now as much of rubble as the rest of the estate. His hand was still raised, and his body remained motionless.

There was pure silence around the two until Jonathan collapsed to his knees, and fell cold onto the floor.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Jonathan's head swelled in pain and exhaustion. It throbbed in his skull like a beating drum, and he couldn't help but feel faint. His fatigue was starting to get the better of him as he struggled to breathe through the thick cold atmosphere. It wasn't until a few minutes after his collapsed that he could feel a group of hands touching vital parts of his body, and a latex glove pressed on his neck.

"Yeah, he's breathing alright. Check if there are any fractures," said a female voice almost a foot away.

Jonathan ever so slightly peeled his eyes open to see two paramedics checking his condition. "He seems to be just fine to me, but his aura is pretty low. Maybe that might explain the… well, everything," the male medic referred to the destroyed property. He then looks closely to see a glimmer of light hit the boy's somewhat opened eyes. "Hey, look at that. Our little patient up."

The boy, now fully conscious, arose with his right hand pushing up him and his left hand clutching his forehead. He let out a light groan and sat up without the help of his right arm. "How are you feeling little guy?" the male asked.

"I'm fine, thank you," Jonathan said. He noticed that he must have been out for only eight to ten minutes, seeing how they were still near what was left of the Schnee building.

The female medic helped Jonathan on to his feet and surveyed him for a few seconds with an analytical gaze. She then closed her eyes and shrugged. "Yeah, he's fine. Come on, the police will question him about anything, we need to check the other civilians," said the female as she directed her partner.

"Yeah, sure," he then looked at Jonathan. "You stay safe, okay kid?"

"Of course," Jonathan said back. The two then walked over to the other attendees of the party to check their condition. Although more questions lingered in his mind, Jonathan was glad the worst part was already over. Just then, two arms wrapped around him from behind and embraced him strongly.

"Jonathan! You're alright," squealed a soothing familiar voice he loved to hear. Weiss had thrown herself at the cat Faunus in a fit of joy, and continued to hold on to him for much longer than she needed to. "I thought you were a goner for a second there,"

"Hey, take it easy. I'm still fragile," he joked. Weiss finally let go of him, letting the poor boy breathe. "Wait, why are you so excited? Weren't you just holding a knife to me a second ago wanting to turn me in?" Jonathan recalled.

"Yeah, but you… you saved me," she said shyly as she blushed and twiddled with her dress. Jonathan smiled warmly at her response. "I guess what I'm trying to say is… thank-"

"YOU!" shouted an agitated young brat from across the way. Alexander appeared from the field of people and police cars, marching briskly up to Jonathan and Weiss.

"Do you see this!? Do you know what you've done? You disgraceful heathen! You should be executed for this type of vandalism!" he droned on. "And worst of all, you ruined our reputation as Faunus and MY chance to become a civil rights leader. This was MY opportunity."

"Oh be quiet yourself-centered blabbermouth!" Weiss shot in defense of Jonathan.

"How dare you talk town to me you useless harlot," Alex started to get defensive.

"What was that Mr. Lunes?" Mr. Schnee entered. The wolf Faunus froze in fear. He turned to see a condescending Mr. Schnee, staring him down with the most menacing of glares.

"Oh. Um, Mr. Schnee... I... My humblest of apologies, there must be a misunderstanding. You see, I was simply-"

"That is quite enough Mr. Lunes. I'll get to you in a minute," The towering man cut. "I would much rather prefer to talk to him," he looked directly at Jonathan.

All six eyes focused on Jonathan with the same anticipation as they had when he stood at the podium. "Well, I guess the only thing that I can say is... I'm sorry. I didn't mean to cause so much troub-"

"No, no, no. I don't want an apology. I know that you're innocent. I just want to know if you truly meant what you said on that stage."

Jonathan took some time to process what he had just asked of him, dumbfounded as to what he meant by it. "Yes. Yes I did," the boy finally spoke.

"Good," he smiled at the cat. "I'm glad that you feel that way. Luckily, the Camera men were able to keep what you said about my company in the video, and for that you have my thanks." He turned to Alexander, his piercing glance sending yet another chill down his spine. "And as for you," he snarled.

Before Mr. Schnee spoke, Adam and Damien appeared from behind him. "Adam and Damien here told me about you recent behavior. They explained to me in great detail what a self-centered, arrogant, little monster you are. If anybody here is a disgrace to the Faunus population, it's you."

Alexander was sent back. "What! How could you say such a thing? Are you mad!? I'm the victim here." He tried to fight back.

"Quiet you little brat," Damien shot off.

"Make me!"

Damien was about to tackle the child before Adam extended his arm to stop him.

"Mr. Taurus, Mr. Warcroft, I do hope that this child no longer has anything to do with your campaign," Mr. Schnee asked.

Adam turned to give a devilishly smug look at Alex. "Absolutely not," he grinned.

Alexander stood back in shock. Just the day before he felt on top of the world, and now he is stood defenses against his own mistakes and self-righteousness. "This is...Unbelievable! You know what, fine! I've had enough of you imbeciles anyway! Go on, have fun with the homeless wretch. The White Fang is just going to die out either way," he ended in a fit. Alexander turned around marched off in a huff while giving Jonathan a stone-cold look all the way through.

All five of them watched as the little hellion walked away, filling them with a slight bit of relieve. "Geez, who put a pole up his butt?" Jonathan asked rhetorically.

Weiss walked up to her father. "Father, I'm sorry for what happened. I just thought I could handle the situation. I didn't mean it I swear. And it wasn't Jonathan's fault," She pleaded.

"Don't worry yourself Weiss. If anything, I should be apologizing to both of you. I overreacted and wasn't thinking clearly. I'm sorry if I worried you Weiss," he turned to the Faunus boy, "And I'm sorry to you as well Jonathan."

"Nah, don't sweat it," the boy assured. "So, Adam. How did you know that Weiss was the source of the problem," the boy questioned.

"Well if a girl goes up stairs and is perfectly fine, then crashes back downstairs and is engulfed by a glowing aura while the building around you is falling apart at the seams, you start to put two and two together," Adam answered.

Weiss then looked up at her father and nudged his side as if she were signaling him. He gave her a concerned look and asked, "Are you sure you want that?" to which she simply nodded.

Mr. Schnee walked up to the boy, "Jonathan, Adam and Damien have informed me of your current…Position, to which I give you my condolences. Now, I am willing to offer you a great opportunity if you are willing to accept the terms."

Adam and Damien looked at each other, unaware of any conditions. "Sure, what's up," he said casually.

"I am willing to let you stay with the Schnee family as long as you need to if, and only if, you assist my workers in the reconstruction process of my house, and you become my daughter's personal assistant, helping her with whatever she may ask." At that point, Adam and Damien's eyes almost shot out of their heads. The mere thought of a Faunus working for him as a slave even if he is provided a temporary home shocked them furiously.

"Now before you go off thinking that I am keeping you captive, I'm not. I will be compensating you for your services and you have the full right to refuse my offer." The two White Fang members stood in silence and anticipation, wondering how badly Jonathan could possibly take this. He has to make the decision of living on the streets or becoming a servant to the Schnee's. There was no way he could make such a decision.

"Hell yeah! Of course! Um, I mean… ah hem, Yes, thank you Mr. Schnee," Jonathan tried to hold back his excitement.

The two stood with their jaws grinding against the concrete. The shear speed it took for him to answer the question was surprising to say the least.

"Well then, Jonathan King, welcome to the Schnee family,"

**Done. Sorry about not posting yesterday, I was dealing with problems. The final chapter will be posted this weekend so keep your eyes peeled, and don't forget to favorite and follow. There is still one thing left for Jonathan to do.**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Jonathan King, born in Mistral, one of the Kingdoms of Remnant, was an only child and lived with his mother and father in poverty. Their Faunus heritage and less that unsuccessful ancestry forced them to live in a dangerous and cruel environment. However, the boy's parents and himself tried to stay strong through desperate times, and the boy was taught never to lie, cheat, or steal, no matter what the circumstance.

At the age of 8, Jonathan's father had already landed a successful job, and Jonathan had almost graduated elementary school. Everything seemed as if the good parts of life were finally starting to shine on the King family. Unfortunately as there is a good, shining part to the world around us, there also exist the evil in the darkness.

Even today, Jonathan still asks himself why they did it. Why did three strangers enter his house and ruin his life? Why did his mother and father have to suffer while they died? And why did he only sit there as his parents were beaten mercilessly?

After what had seemed like an eternity, Jonathan left the dresser that his father told him to hide in, and saw what he and his parents worked so hard for… destroyed. He walked into the kitchen, already afraid of the deathly silence, and saw something that would change his life forever.

In the middle of the kitchen laid his mother bruised and bloodied while, his father lay next to her with one of their own knifes stabbed in his chest.

Never once did the boy ever picture losing his parents, especially not so quickly. He ran to the floor where his parents lain cold, and screamed "Mommy!" and "Dad!" over and over again, still unable to comprehend their lack of being.

After Jonathan's painful episode, his mother was able to begrudgingly open her eyes. "Jonathan," she managed.

The boy's eyes shot open from his tears and was just about ready to start bawling. The sight of his mother trying to give out her last breath was nothing but pure torture for him. "Mom! What happened? Why did they do this?" he rushed, tears reforming at his eyes.

"Because of who we are," she grunted out furiously. She grabbed Jonathan by the palm of his hand and changed from a stern look to a sweet smile. "Jonathan, listen. You must do one thing for me."

"(Sniff), (Sniff). What," he was desperately trying to hold himself back from exploding into tears.

"Remember what we taught you. Do the right thing. No matter….What."

The pressure from his mother's grip escaped his hand, and her head fell back onto the ground. The boy sat and bawled the hardest he ever had in his life. That day, he left a greater pain then any physicality could ever do to him. Physical pain comes and goes, but the loss of someone you hold dear to your heart can burn inside of you forever.

The worst part was, he never asked what his mother's name was.

"Jonathan!" a familiar voice called.

The cat Faunus groaned with just the slightest bit of annoyance. He loved Weiss' company, but he knew she was just going to get mad at him for sleeping on the job. "Oh, hey Weiss. What's up?" he asked hesitantly.

She gave him a smug look. "Hey, shouldn't you be working. Your shift isn't up yet," she threw in coyly.

"Well, yeah but… I… got tired," Jonathan tried to defend himself.

The boy's poor defense made her giggle in delight, "it's fine, I'm not here to nag you, I just came to give you something," she reached into the back pocket of her winter wear to pull out a package of lien. "This is for you. It's your first weekly payment. It may not seem like much but it's enough to provide you with some decent commodities. If I were you though, I'd start saving up for a place to live once you're old enough. Something tells me my father isn't full thrilled with me living in the same house with a boy my age,"

The boy took what Weiss thought of as a "Not much" and put it in his pocket. "Nah, this is great. Tell your dad I said thanks," the boy said with his casually perky attitude.

Weiss slowly walked closer to Jonathan. "So, I was wondering if you wanted to go to the park after your shift. Or maybe to the library," she gleamed.

"Actually, I need to do something. This lady helped me out just last week, and I need to repay her. But maybe afterwards," he offered.

"Sure, we'll probably go to the library, so be sure to meet me there, okay?" Weiss briefed him.

"Not a problem, later," he sent her off.

A few minutes later, Jonathan's hours had finished, and he was off to the clothing store to repay that woman who helped him. He rushed as fast as he could so he could meet up with Weiss in time; the last thing he would want to do is keep a girl like her waiting.

Jonathan finally made it to the clothing store, only to be taken back by what he had seen. The clothing store was no longer there, and the spot was now taken by a building similar in size and shape which read "Tuxon's book store."

He was confused if anything. There was no possible way that he went the wrong direction. The book store was between the exact same buildings the clothing store was.

_Maybe she still works here,_ the boy hoped. He walked in and saw the room covered with book shelves and book stands littering the floor. The scruffy attendant was a male rather than a female, and gave him a welcoming look. "Hi there, welcome to 'Tuxon's book store'. Home to every book under the sun. What kind of read are you looking for?" he asked.

"Actually sir, I was wondering if I could ask you something about you're store," Jonathan said meekly.

"Why sure. What do you want to know?" he said willingly.

"How long have you been working here?"

"Five years. Reading books are king of a passion of mine, so I decided to open up my own business." The man's words almost broke Jonathan's saintly. There's no possibly way that this place could have been here for that long. Where is the clothing store? Where is the store owner?

It was only then that Jonathan realized that he forgot the woman's name. He even asked for it after he got his formal wear. Why couldn't he remember it? Jonathan was starting to get a head ache just trying to wrap his head around what was going in. "Um… thank you sir. And what was this place before it was a book store?" he continued to inquire.

"I think it was a bakery. Or was it a sushi shop? Oh well, I know it served food because I talked to the owner while eating something. Why are you asking?"

Jonathan lowered his head. "No reason. I thought I could find somebody here, but I guess I was wrong," the boy turned around and headed for the door.

"Wait, is your name Jonathan?"

The boy shot up his head and turned around. "Yeah, why?"

He reached under the front counter and pulled out a sticky note. "Here, a lady dropped this off for you. Don't worry, I didn't read it."

"Thanks."

Jonathan walked outside to read the note because the light in the store was too dim. The note read…

"Dear Jonathan. Thanks for remembering. Love – Serra."

His heart was weak. His legs felt faint. It all came to him in a swift furry. Everything that had happened had now made sense. Jonathan was once again at the brink of tears, as he fully understood what the note meant, and who it was from.

The last gust of wind on that cold day blew into Jonathan's back, and sent the note soaring into the air. He looked up into the sky and wiped the formulating water bubbles off his face.

"Thanks mom."

**Author's note: thank you all so much for sticking by this fic as long as it lasted. I know there are a few spelling and grammar errors in the first few chapters and I might go back and fix them if they bother me that much, but in a way it's just one of the things that I can learn from the experience I had from writing this.**

**For those of you who may not know, one of the most important people in the world to me, and to you as fans of rwby, Monty Oum, died a week or so ago. It hit me harder than anything ever has in my life, and I'm sure a few of you feel the same way. This may be the only fan-fic I write, but that's only because I'm working on much bigger projects. If there's anything I learned from Monty it's to keep making things, and to never stop.**

**So thank you all soooooooooo much for your support. Hell, it would be awesome if you told a friend to read this fic but you reading it good enough. Expect to hear about me in the future. My name is Luke Jamar. Remember it.**


End file.
